Reputations
by Potter-otter14
Summary: "They weren't all mistakes." Maybe they weren't supposed to go down different paths. Maybe they just cared about their reputations a little bit more than each other. *in process of being rewritten*
1. Big Reputations

Summary: "They weren't all mistakes." Maybe they weren't supposed to go down different paths. Maybe they just cared about their reputations a little bit more than each other.

 _Authors Notes: This has taken me forever to work out; I've also decided to rewrite this due to a little bit more info given with 3x04. Seriously, have you even listened to Reputation?_ _Hope you guys enjoy this young Falice_ _fic :)_

* * *

Riverdale, a quiet town where nothing happened. Years later, the murder of Jason Blossom would occur. The Lodge family would come back to Riverdale and try to transform the South Side into a for-profit prison with a luxury neighborhood. For now, it remained that quiet town in the year of 1986.

Grey clouds began rolling in on the South Side. In the Sunnyside trailer park, Alice Smith sat on the porch of her family's trailer, contemplating the following school year. Freshman year hadn't gone so well for her. _Southside trash_ was scrawled on her locker once everyone found out. Wasn't hard to when her clothes were visibly hand me downs. Because of course, Riverdale High was where the upper-middle class went. Sunnyside had the unfortunate luck of being right on the border where after years of petitioning, their kids could go to Riverdale over South Side High.

Alice teased at her long dirty blonde hair. It was more brown truthfully when it was in it's usual bushy state. The sound of a motorcycle shook her out of her thoughts. Her older sister hopped of the bike of her boyfriend, Tall Boy. Wendy Smith had a nice hourglass build, with short hair she bleached, and the make up she wore looked caked but she held herself with such an air one would believe she meant to look like that.

"Why are you sitting out on the porch? It's cold out," Wendy sneered.

"I'm gonna go to Pop's with Junior," Alice said.

A grimace formed on Wendy's face before she slammed the screen door behind her. Alice didn't understand why she dated a Serpent. Her mother didn't like dealing with them; she still did. As far as Alice knew, Wendy wasn't actually a part of the gang yet. Junior's dad was Paul Peabody's second in command in the gang, but he didn't want to join the gang. So he told her. He'd tried out for JV football the year before and made it.

"Lost in your thoughts?" A voice quipped.

Alice looked up to see FP. His hair was long and he wore an untarnished leather jacket, it was still beat up but so far no patches. A beam formed on her face. She picked up her backpack and jumped off the porch.

"Lets go Junior," Alice smiled.

"It's _FP,_ Alice," Junior said.

"You'll always be Junior to me."

He smiled at her as they crossed the tracks towards Pop's.

"How's football practice going?" She asked.

"Well, dad's mad at me for being all… Northern. But Fred makes me look better when he fucks up."

"Ah yes, the quarterback."

She pushed him playfully as they entered Pops. The doorbell rang behind them. Mama Pop waved at them and they sat at the counter; she was a large black woman who liked stud earrings and always had her hair in intricate braids that Alice loved to admire.

"Chocolate shakes?" She asked.

"Please," Alice said.

"Can I have extra syrup with mine?" Junior added.

"Sure thing Junior," Mama Pop said.

"See, you're still Junior," Alice teased him.

"You're gonna call FP some day, Smith," Junior said.

They started chatting before the bell chimed and screaming followed it. Alice was the first to look back and see Penelope Blossom arguing with her adopted brother Clifford. There always seemed to be something... up between the two of them. Junior tried to lean to her to say something before she put a finger up. Apparently Clifford was going on a date with some girl that their mother didn't like for this reason or that. They walked too far away for her to keep up. With a sigh she rolled her shoulders back as she sat back up. Whatever was going on between the siblings was still left to be uncovered.

"What do you think that was all about?" Junior asked.

"Stuff that didn't sound like usual sibling jealousy," Alice said, glancing at him.

"They're always weird."

"I'm gonna figure out what's up with them."

"You're Lois Lane, of course you'll find out if there's anything going on."

She looked down trying to hide the blush forming on her face. Mama Pop came out with their shakes while her son, Tate, went over to the booth the recently entered couple had sat at.

"I think I might try to join the newspaper club," Alice said, picking up the cherry on the top of her shake.

"Why would you do that? The Coopers dictate everything," Junior said with a grimace.

"I would be fine with starting with the comic section."

"You're not funny Alice."

"Well… something like a New Yorker cartoon."

"You're still not funny."

She bumped her shoulder against him.

"Take it back," she smiled.

"You look like a Serpent doing that," Junior said.

"Take that back too."

"Kiss me then."

She leaned away from him, shocked. Junior's mother had been the one to really make them friends when they were younger, and she'd seen him cry when she left him and his dad. He was the one person at Riverdale that really understood her.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate," Junior said, looking back at his milkshake.

Alice put her hand on his forearm, catching his attention. She closed her eyes as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Holy shit, Alice," he said as she pulled away.

"Was I bad?" She asked, becoming anxious.

"No."

They started drinking their milkshakes, ignoring each other. Alice started focusing her straw with her left hand and moved her free one over to Juniors. He gave it a small squeeze and a smile formed while she drank.

Junior insisted on paying for the shakes and Alice rummaged in her bag. When Mama Pop walked back over, Alice passed her the application for Pop's. Hopefully she'd be able to work part time.

"Why do you want to work at Pop's?" Junior asked her as they walked out.

"Well, we're always there," Alice said, her head tilting as she thought. "And it's going to sound shallow, but maybe earn a little so I can get better supplies, better clothes, so I'll stop being a target."

"You still look like a million bucks in your beat up shit anyway."

"Junior, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

He let out a laugh and put his arm around her once they were back on the path to the South side.

"Promise me we won't change too much next year," Alice said, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to leave you behind, we stick together," Junior said.

Alice traced her hand over Junior's that was over her shoulder. The sky was getting darker, and the wind started picking up as they got closer to the trailer park. She bit the inside of her lip. Normally she would say I love you to Junior, because it was an innocent phrase since they'd been friends since they were five. Now it felt like it would be weird after the kiss.

"Alice, I—" Junior started.

As they got up to Alice's trailer they noticed screaming. Wendy stormed out with a duffel bag and made an abrupt stop as she noticed Alice.

"You're a fucking _bitch_ Alice!" Wendy screamed.

She ran out of Sunnyside and Alice assumed she was on her way to Tall Boy's. Alice looked up at Junior, ten thousand emotions spread over her face. She itched to say I love you. And she hoped her mom was alright after the argument with Wendy; it had to be an argument. Instead she hugged him, and he held her back. She lingered on it before going inside. She bit her lip and glanced behind her. Junior gave her a small nod before going to his own trailer. She pushed the handle of the trailer door open.


	2. Ready For It

Sophomore year did not start out like Alice expected. Actually, it had. Junior— FP— hung around Fred more often, and also ignored her. Completely. He wore a nice looking letterman jacket, and had a habit of flirting with the Vixens at Fred's locker. She had to pass Junior's locker on her way to Biology. Which was a damn pain. One time she tried to wave to him while her hand was under her books, he saw her and went back to talking to whatever Northsider he was talking to before that. A fraction of a second and he barely acknowledged her. The sign up sheet for the paper went up and she tried to sign up; the Girl Scout behind the table sneered at her once she walked up.

Home wasn't any better. Her mother was a stripper with a coke habit. She usually tried to avoid the woman if she wasn't high. At least if she was high she was civil ironically. If she was off a high she needed one. Thus it led to the frequent arguments between Wendy and her mother. Which was probably why Wendy was so attached to the older Serpent member. Wendy at least wanted their mother go to into rehab— the stripping was work, why should that be damned?

She'd gotten home; Wendy's bags were in her room but she was out. Alice shrugged and supposed her sister was just at some bar with Tall Boy. She pulled out her copy of the Great Gatsby; it was the one book she considered bothering with this semester, the other's that were on the English course list looked like shit. The screen door to the trailer made a ruckus and she walked out of her room with the book in her fingers. Her mother with heavily dyed blonde hair was frustrated with the handle.

"I'll get it mom," Alice said.

"Why didn't you leave the key in the pot like I tell you girls?" Her mother snapped.

"Sorry mom."

Her mother stormed into the house, complaining about how Eddie was cutting her hours from the stripping schedule at the White Wyrm. Apparently she was getting too old. Alice stepped onto the porch and looked in the pot. There was dirt in it, a failed plant project her mother had attempted. The key was halfway in the dirt as always. Of course it was there. She closed the screen door and prepared to face her mother again.

"Why do you always dress like a prude?" Her mother asked, she had a recently filled glass of alcohol in her hand.

"I don't dress like a prude," Alice muttered.

"This is why Junior avoids you. Put it out!"

She almost wanted to be shocked, but this was her mother.

"I have homework," Alice said. "I'm going back to my room."

"You're never going to make it out of the South Side, why bother," her mother said.

Alice watched as her mom walked around the room, flipping over pillow cushions and papers. She looked at Alice with those crazed eyes she had.

"Have you seen my smokes?" She asked.

"Probably in your purse," Alice said.

"Find them for me!"

With a sigh, she went to find her mother's purse that was still on the kitchen counter. She pulled out the pack of cigarettes and the small bag of powder. Better to get it out of the way. Then she closed the door to her room, hearing the sound of the tv turn on.

* * *

Alice Smith was a girl with no real friends, from the wrong side of the tracks. The day the meeting was supposed to be held at the Blue and Gold— she'd arrived on time, in her best hammy downs— someone walked out of the room, which was full to the brim, and told her the meeting was canceled. After all, she was a snake, why did she need a paper? She sneered at the older kid and turned on her heel. She didn't need the paper, the paper needed her.

She'd walked out to the football field, it was a practice day. She was on the far end of the fence and linked her fingers into the wire. The guys slapped Junior's back as they headed for their break. Then she saw the Vixens practicing on her side of the field. A red head was thrown into the air. If she remembered correctly, Mary something, was a freshman girl that had joined the squad. There were others too. Not that she really cared. So she pulled her hand free of the chain link fence and started walking to the Southside.

The White Wyrm was intimating during the day, but it wasn't as unpleasant as the evening. She saw her sister and Tall Boy at the bar. Her sister saw her and waved her over.

"What's with the look on your face?" Wendy asked.

"Junior's being a dick," Alice grumbled.

"He just tryin to fit in with those Northsiders, don't sweat it," Tall Boy said. "I'd bet he'll be his dad's protege at some point."

"He's not a serpent," Alice said, trying to hold back her defensiveness.

Wendy rolled her eyes and took a sip of the beverage in front of her.

"I'm gonna join the Serpents," Wendy said.

"What?" Alice asked, shocked almost.

"It was only a matter of time, you know our dad was one."

"We're bastards."

"Still Serpent blood."

Alice pulled her book bag in front of her. Her sister lifted an eyebrow. It was a childish act, really.

"Look, they're not all bad," Wendy said. "Tall Boy's proof."

"Is it really a good idea though?" Alice questioned.

"Hell yeah! I mean, it's protection on the South Side, and it's just like errands."

"Errands?"

Her sister looked at her as if to directly say, _are you freakin stupid_?

"I should go home," Alice said.

"Seriously? To mom? You better hope she's passed out or high," Wendy said.

"She's not that bad."

"You really think so kiddo?"

"No."

"Wouldn't hurt to stay with us. Put your bag and that ugly jean jacket on the floor and have a drink."

"Can I just get a soda?"

"I guess."

It was getting late and Wendy grabbed Alice, her nails digging into her wrist. She looked over and saw their mother walking in the front; there was a sway in her walk. Tall Boy held the back door open for them as they started to walk back home. Alice pulled her jacket closer to her as she felt the wind pick up.

"Mom says I dress like a prude," Alice said.

"Cause ya are," Wendy said.

"Why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"Because Smith women have excellent bodies. Plus, Northsiders are prude. Are you a Northsider?"

"No."

"Then embrace it. We're not demons for it."

* * *

She felt awkward wearing the burn out white shirt her sister had given her. It hit just above her belly button and she wrapped an old flannel above her jeans that didn't quite give her coverage with the shirt. There was also a gloss she was given to wear. She could feel the stares given to her when she walked onto campus with the shirt. The way to Biology, and she smirked when she saw Junior loose his train of thought in the conversation he was having to stare at her. A teacher— an old hag of a woman— had chastised the outfit and she pulled the flannel over and stuck her arms out to resemble being crucified. The teacher didn't say much after that.

She stood at the cross walk, considering walking to Pop's. They might've been South siders, but the North side had laid claim to it.

"You walking home alone?" A voice asked.

She turned around. Junior. In a letterman jacket.

"Now you're bothering to talk to me?" she questioned.

"I've been a real ass..." he started.

"Uh huh, go talk to a Vixen or whatever."

She turned to look at the street light. A smirk creeped on her face once she realized that Junior hadn't walked away. Maybe it wasn't so bad to look like a South sider. The light signaled go and she started walking as Junior tried to follow her.

"Look, Al, I'm really sorry," Junior said. "I'll even buy you a milkshake."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes, really. We haven't had one together since the end of summer."

"I wonder why that is."

"C'mon Alice, don't be a stick in the mud."

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head towards him. He had this wounded puppy dog look on his face. Her hand went to take off the flannel she'd had on since the warning from the teacher.

"Fine, you can get me a milkshake," Alice relented.

They'd gotten to Pop's. The light was bright and there were a few people from school in booths. Junior practically shoved her to the back. Tate walked over, beaming.

"I haven't seen you kids in here for a while," he said.

"Busy," Alice lied shyly.

Tate didn't buy it.

"Well, what can I get ya'll?" he asked.

"Chocolate milkshake," Alice said.

"Vanilla milkshake," Junior said.

"Vanilla? You usually get chocolate," Alice questioned, concerned.

"What if I want to mix it up a little?" Junior retorted.

"Okaay, one chocolate and one vanilla shake," Tate said, interrupting them. "I'll have those right out for you kids."

Alice crossed her arms and leaned back into the booth.

"When you'd start going vanilla?" she asked.

"It's a shake, it's not the end of the world," Junior said.

She put her elbows on the table and Junior looked at her repulsed.

"What?" she said, questioning the look.

"Nobody does that here," Junior said, keeping his voice low.

"Uh, we have."

She rested her cheek in the cup of her hand as she looked at Junior. A tense look crossed his face and he sat up straight.

"I thought you said you were going home?" a voice asked, although truthfully delighted.

Alice looked up and saw Fred Andrews with the geeky Hermione Gomez. She leaned herself back into the booth, not quite upright but she wasn't over the table.

"I didn't know you hung out with snakes," Hermione said.

"Not all Soutsiders are in a gang, ya know?" Alice hissed.

Hermione looked taken aback and stood a little closer to Fred.

"Just thought I'd be nice is all," Junior said.

"Mind if we sit with you FP?" Fred asked.

"Uh, sure, yeah, no problem."

Alice raised an eyebrow at Junior as Fred sat next to her and Hermione sat next to Junior. Fred went on about how Junior was really good at practice this week and how he wouldn't let Fred come over to his place on Elm. Huh, apparently Forsythe Jones Junior lived on the North side. She didn't say anything against it. Then Tate walked over with the first set of milkshakes they'd ordered before taking Fred and Hermione's orders. Hermione had ordered a chocolate Malt. She rolled her eyes and looked at Junior as she put the straw between her fingers. Fred and Hermione weren't bad, excluding Hermione's pointed yet naive comment. Alice, however, decided she really didn't like Northsiders all that much.

"I gotta go," Alice said. "Nice meeting you guys."

"You're leaving?" Junior asked, surprised.

"Yeah, unless you wanna walk me home. But I think you'd get beat up on my side of the tracks, FP."

She didn't like calling him FP, but he didn't want to act like he was from the Southside. Fred let her out of the booth. She slung her bag over one shoulder and went to the bar. There was already a new set of workers, and Tate told her that they had had to go with some North Side girls over her because of the flexibility. She forced a smile and walked out. The smile dropped and she sneered at the North Siders walking in the parking lot.

* * *

 _Authors Notes: Some Alice backstory, some early Fred and Hermione, and more to come._


End file.
